Tokio Hotel Dream
by Danitrix Black
Summary: Tokio Hotel Dream (Sueños Realizados) Tres amigas…inseparables… diferentes…un poco locas… pero con lazos de verdadera amistad… Sin esperarlo comienzan el viaje que esta por cambiar sus vidas… Nueva Casa… Nueva Ciudad… Nuevas Personas… Nueva Amistad… Nuevos Amores… Viviendo el sueño de millones… ¿Qué puede pasar?


_Verano 2005_

Me encontraba en mi habitación navegando en internet, ya había llegado ese momento donde MySpace se vuelve aburrido, y en el Messenger no hay nadie interesante con quien hablar, ¿Cómo una adolecente de 15 años no va a encontrar algo que hacer el viernes por la noche en pleno verano?

De pronto encontré algo interesante, una nueva banda de rock….

—Hola— me saludaron por la espalda.

Me sobre salte sobre mi silla

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunte a mi mejor amiga Noelia, no quería que viera lo que estaba haciendo en internet.

— ¿Necesito invitación para venir? — me dijo algo desesperada.

No le preste importancia, mi amiga siempre hacia lo mismo llegaba cuando nadie la llamaba.

—Quiero salir de viaje este verano

—Y yo ser reina de Inglaterra— le respondí a Noelia con sarcasmo.

— ¡Violette te cuento uno de mis sueños y mira con lo que me sales! — contesto enojada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Alo—respondi casi de inmediato—

_— ¿Violette, estas ocupada?_

—Yo… pues…

Mi otra mejor amiga Jazmín estaba al teléfono.

_—Que bien voy para allá_

— ¿Viene Jazmín? — me pregunto Noelia adivinando.

—Aja—le dije

Intente volverme a meter a la computadora sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, comencé a ver las fotos de los integrantes de esa banda, eran cuatro chicos bastante guapos.

—Llegue— anuncio Jazmín en cuanto entro por la puerta.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que mi amiga había llegado a la casa.

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando me llamaste?

—En la entrada— me dijo alzándose de hombres y tirándose a uno de los tres pufs que adornaban mi cuarto

— ¿Y si te hubiera dicho que estaba ocupada? — le pregunte

—Igual hubiera entrado — me respondió alzándose de hombros

— ¿Qué haces? — me dijo Noelia interesada mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador.

—Nada— respondí de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es nada? — se unió Jazmín corriendo al ordenador.

¡Genial ahora se burlarían de mi!

Mis amigas se acercaron a mi escritorio, pero para mi sorpresa no les molesto lo que estaba viendo ni hicieron muecas de asco como yo esperaba.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — me pregunto Noelia interesada.

—Tokio Hotel— le dijo Jazmín mirando el nombre en una de las fotos.

_Verano 2007_

Durante los años que pasaron mis amigas y yo habíamos cambiado mucho no éramos las mismas niñas de cuando teníamos 16, las tres nos volvimos unas completas amantes de Tokio Hotel a pesar de que teníamos 18 años fuimos las primeras en la tienda cuando salió Zimmer 483 y Scream.

Noelia seguía siendo la misma rubia rebelde, Jazmín la misma chica asiática solo que ahora su cabello castaño lo había decorado con destellos rojos y rubios.

Habían llegado por fin las vacaciones ya las tres teníamos nuestro bachillerato y estábamos las tres celebrando en mi casa, aun no teníamos muy claros nuestros planes para el futuro.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Jazmín en general.

Noelia se removió un poco en su silla.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunte, conocía muy bien a mi amiga y sabia que tenía algo que decir.

—Les tengo una sorpresa chicas— nos dijo y una prominente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—Bueno pero dinos de una vez— se desespero Jazmín

—Yo…bueno saben que soy la niña mimada de mi padre—

— ¿Aja? —le preguntamos Jazmín y yo, ambas estábamos ansiosas por saber la sorpresa de Noelia.

—Ahora que terminamos el colegio pues… mi padre me pregunto qué quería de regalo y… ¡NOS VAMOS A ITALIA!

— ¿ITALIA? — le dije asombrada.

Mi amiga venia de una familia pequeña su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, así que su padre los crio a su hermano Cole y a ella, siempre la mimaba más de la cuenta, cosa que no me molestaba demasiado en la mayoría de sus mimos estábamos incluidas Jazmín y yo.

—Yo…no…bueno…— decía Jazmín asombrada.

—Chicas mi padre me regalo un apartamento en Italia donde podemos vivir las tres—continuo explicando Noelia— digamos que nos tomaremos un año sabático.

Yo estaba completamente asombrada ¡Nos íbamos a Italia!

—Noe no es por ser aguafiestas pero… sabes que no tengo dinero ni para los pasajes de avión— le dijo Jazmín.

Jaz en cambio venia de una familia muy diferente su madre la había abandonado a ella y a sus dos hermanos Carol y Joseph casi desde que nacieron, y su padre… bueno de él no se sabía nada, así que su abuela los había criado a duras penas.

—Por eso no hay problema Jaz yo me hago cargo de tus pasajes — le dije con una sonrisa.

En mi caso no me podía quejar mi madre siempre había estado ahí aunque me había dado mucha libertad prácticamente desde los 16 años vivía sola.

Jaz me miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? — nos dijo Noelia.

— ¿Cuándo? — le preguntamos Jaz y yo.

Mi amiga parecía hablar de ese preciso momento.

Noe miro el reloj y dijo:

—El avión sale en cinco horas—

— ¿Pero los pasajes? — pregunto Jaz.

—Es el regalo de graduación de mi padre para ustedes. — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Jaz y yo intercambiamos una mirada un poco nerviosa ¿Qué tenía Noelia en la cabeza?

— ¿De casualidad alguien te explico que hay que estar tres horas antes en el aeropuerto? — le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Claro! ¡Corran por sus pasaportes nos vemos allá! — dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero Noelia… en dos horas no puedo alistar mi ropa— dije.

—Después mandamos por ella, ahora lo importantes es buscar lo necesario para un par de días.

Dos horas después ya las tres estábamos en el aeropuerto comenzando con los preparativos para irnos a Italia.

—Noe…en serio que no se qué te pasa… ¿sabes cómo reacciono mi abuela cuando le dije que me iba por un año a Italia? — le decía Jazmín mientras caminábamos.

— ¿Se alegro? — le pregunto la rubia distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

— ¡Claro que no! Bueno no al principio por lo menos…

— ¿Chicas que les parece si hablamos de eso en el avión? — les dije ya era momento de comenzar los preparativos del vuelo.

—Si tenemos18 horas de vuelo por delante— dijo Noe.

Después de los chequeos de migración y todo lo que teníamos que hacer para abordar, subimos al avión las tres íbamos un poco nerviosas no sabíamos que nos depararía el futuro, en ese nuevo país.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para tramitar mi VISA? — le pregunto Jazmín a Noe cuando ya estábamos en nuestro asientos de primera clase, de verdad que el papa de Noe se había lucido con nuestros regalos de graduación.

—Contactos— le dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa.

Las horas del viaje pasaron lentamente, cada una se entretuvo con lo que más le gustaba, Noe iba viendo una revista de chisme, Jaz escuchaba música y yo leía un libro.

—Miren— salto Noe quitándole los audífonos a Jazmín y haciendo que yo pegara un brinco en mi asiento y botara mi libro.

— ¡AU! — exclamo Jazmín acariciándose el oído.

— ¿Puedes evitar asustarme de esa forma? — le dije a Noelia molesta levantando el libro del piso.

— ¡Chicas Tokio…Tokio estará en…

Un repentino interés apareció en mí cuando Noelia dijo Tokio.

—Tokio Hotel estará en Italia en un par de meses.

— ¿Podremos ir a verlos? — pregunto Jaz.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! — afirmo Noelia.

16 horas después por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, en cuanto salimos del aeropuerto en Roma la ciudad se impuso sobre nosotros.

—Es hermoso— dijimos las tres.

— ¿Saben que tenemos que hacer? — pregunto Noe cuando estuvimos en el taxi que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva casa.

—Dormir— le dijo Jaz un poco soñolienta, el avión no había sido el mejor lugar para dormir.

— ¡Ir de compras! Estamos en una de las capitales de la moda.

— ¿Alguna vez en la vida dejaras de ser tan plástica? — le dije riendo.

— ¡Yo no soy plástica!

—Rubia, con dinero, niña mimada…— comenzó a enumerar Jaz

— ¡Eso no me hace plástica! — salto Noelia enojada.

—Lo tonta si— intervine.

— ¿Ahora soy tonta? — me pregunto

—Claro que no— dijo Jaz—solo que con un maní se puede razonar mas.

Ciertamente Noelia no era una chica tonta, pero para nosotras era genial burlarnos de ella por ser rubia.

Llegamos al apartamento, esa palabra en realidad le quedaba pequeña el lugar tenía un amplio comedor, una gran cocina, cuatro habitaciones cada una con baño, una sala de estar, una de habitación, una pequeña terraza con un mini bar, un balcón con alberca y jacuzzi.

—Tengo que admitir que amo a tu padre— le dijo Jaz a Noelia sentándose en un sofá.

—Yo también— contesto Noelia dejando su maleta. — ¿Quieren amarlo un poco más? — pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es eso posible? — le dije sacando un cigarro.

— ¿Podrías dejar ese vicio horrible? — me dijo Jaz mirando mi cigarro como si la hubiera ofendido.

— ¡Chicas! — exclamo Noelia molesta, no le gustaba que no le prestáramos atención.

—Disculpa ¿Por qué mas amaremos a tu padre? ¿Qué te regalo esta vez? ¿Una joyería? ¿Cristian Dior? ¿Carolina Herrera?.

—Andas cerca— le respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta ¿Qué podría haberle dado esta vez que se acercara a una joyería, o a una tienda de moda?

—Nos dio a cada una… '10.000 euros para gastarlos en lo que queramos!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — grito Jaz emocionada— ¡TE AMO NOELIA! ¡AMO A TU PADRE! ¡AMO HABERTE GOLPEADO AQUEL DIA CON LA PELOTA!

—Yo también te amo amiga— le respondió Noelia, aunque se toco la cabeza un poco de dolor.

Cuando mis amigas se conocieron fue porque Jazmín estaba en un equipo de futbol, mi amiga dio uno de sus mejores tiros el problema fue que la pelota se estampo en la cabeza de Noelia dejándola inconsciente por 20 minutos.

—Debo de aceptar que también amo a tu padre— le dije riendo ante la sonrisa e histeria de Jazmín que bailaba por toda la habitación y repetía "10.000 euros… en lo que yo quiera…10.000 euros". —Pero Noe lo continuare amando mañana por ahora debo descansar, ¿mañana conoceremos la cuidad? — les pregunte.

—Claro— dijo Noe— Tu habitación es la de en medio.

Yo asentí tome mi maleta y me fui a mi nueva habitación, al llegar me sorprendí ¡Vaya que mi amiga conocía mis gustos! La cama era matrimonia tenía dos mesas de noche una a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio, una estantería de libros, dos pufs con una mesa en medio que tenía una lámpara de lava, las paredes eran blancas con un diseño de tribales en ellas.

Deje mi maleta al lado del armario y me acosté en mi cama, pero no pude conciliar el sueño de inmediato así que saque mi Ipod y puse mi banda favorita, esos chicos alemanes sexys que pronto estarían en Italia,

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't weant to hear it right now_

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise of everything_

_You never found_

Quizá y por fin se cumpliría mi sueño de verlos en vivos…¡Definitivamente si amaba al padre de Noelia!

_I scream in to the night for you__Don't make it true__Don't jump__The lights will not guide you through__They're deceiving you__Don't jump__Don't let memories go__Of me and you__The world down there__Out of view__Please don't jump__You open your eyes__But you can't remember what for__The snow falls quietly__You just can't feel it no more_

En algún momento de la noche caí en un profundo sueño….

_Somewhere up there__You lost yourself in your pain__You dream of the end__To start all over again__I scream in to the night for you__Don't make it true__Don't jump__The lights will not guide you through__They're decieving you__Don't jump__Don't let memories go__Of me and you__The world is down there__Out of view__Please don't jump__Don't jump__Don't jump__And if all that can't hold you back__I'll jump for you_


End file.
